memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Marshall (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Tristan Carlisle Marshall was a male Terran who was one of the many Terrans who chose to join the New Terran Empire as it rose once again to power. He became personal bodyguard to General Shield, and was essential in the destruction of the Sword of Kahless. Despite living in a universe where mistrust and betrayal are commonplace, Marshall is a very honorable man. Personal Information Personality Clever and resourceful, Tristan is also a great opportunist. This allowed him to view any chance for promotion and take it without remorse. He is somewhat distrustful of non-Terrans, except for Klingons, whom he believes would be a great asset to the Empire if they weren't their mortal enemies. Physical Appearance His body hardened by a youth living as a slave to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, Tristan is in perfect physical condition. He has brown hair and eyes, and it is believed that he shaved off his goatee. Childhood Tristan never knew his parents, as he grew up an orphan in a slave-camp. At a young age, he was attacked by a Cardassian rape gang, whose anti-Terran actions were conveniently ignored by the Alliance authorities. However, a Klingon named Tanas saved him from them and Tristan was unharmed and unviolated. Tanas was the head of the House of Tanas, a Klingon house infamous in the Alliance for its revolutionary thinking and ideals on coexistence with the Terrans as well as Terran equality. They believed that the Klingon race had lost the honor given to them by Kahless in their alliance with the Cardassians, therefore they did not feel ashamed when they were discommendated from the Klingon High Council. He welcomed the slave Marshal into his house and treated him like a son rather than a slave. It was at this time that he heard of Intendant Picard, a Terran who had betrayed his own people by becoming a servant of the Alliance. Though he was welcomed within the House of Tanas, he felt that, by living with them in "the lap of luxury", he was in fact no different than Picard, whom he detested. He left the House of Tanas at the age of 21, but vowed that he would never forget their generosity. Piracy Tristan saw the deplorable state in which his people existed - and whats more, at the hand of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance - and he hated it. But, feeling that it would be a betrayal of his trust with the House of Tanas to take sides, he chose to stay out. Around that time, he met Fredrick Drake, a pirate captain on his ship, the Vengeance. He stayed with them for three months, after which their ship was destroyed by the under the command of General Shield. Imperial Service General Shield convinced Tristan that his loyalties to the House of Tanas were misplaced, and that they should be to the new empress, whom he calls the "Terran Goddess" because she has lived over two hundred years in apparent immortality. Tristan accepted, but he immediately regretted his decision when Shield had Drake executed for the sole reason that he reminded the General of his father. Tristan never forgot this, and tried to assassinate the General once in his sleep. But Shield was aware of this and stopped it himself. Rather than kill Tristan, he decided to use his rage as a tool for the Empire, and enlisted him as his bodyguard. One of their first actions was to assault Bajor, where a ship from an unknown coalition of aliens from the Gamma Quadrant had crashlanded. It was rumored that the ship carried an artifact of great importance to the Klingon people: the Sword of Kahless. Rather than let this unite the failing Alliance against the Empire, Shield took Marshal with him to destroy it. Upon arriving, Shield ordered Marshal to slay his old friend Tanas, who had also come to claim the Sword. Tristan refused. Fugitive of the Empire Though General Shield said that Tristan's actions meant that he was a coward and an enemy of both the Alliance and the Empire, Tristan did not care. Tristan and Tanas left, but not before General Shield broke the Sword of Kahless before the eyes of Tanas, saying the following: :When Pompey took Palestine, he stepped into the Holy of Holies in Solomon's Temple - the place of the Temple where no Gentile could enter on pain of divine judgment - and came out unharmed. (he breaks the sword) Where is your god now, Klingon? Tanas drew his knife and attacked Shield. The two grappled and Tanas was mortally wounded. Tristan managed to escape and swore revenge against Shield. Adventures in The Prime Universe While escaping from Shield's forces, he entered a strange interdimensional rift and entered into the Prime Universe. He was picked up by the and met his prime universe counterpart. The prime Tristan was at first baffled by his appearance but eventually came to welcome him aboard the ship. Differences Between the Two Marshalls *The Prime Universe Tristan only uses violence as a last resort and always tries to find a peaceful solution. The Mirror Universe Tristan's first impulse is always violence. *Tristan in the Mirror Universe greatly admires Klingons and their bravery. He believes they would be a great asset to the Empire if they weren't their mortal enemies. In the Prime Universe Tristan hates Klingons. *In the Prime Universe Tristan and Edward Shield have great respect for each other and saved each other's lives several times. In the Mirror Universe Tristan hates Shield with passion, trying to murder him once. *Tristan in the Mirror Universe cannot read as he never had the time to learn and did not think it was useful. *The Mirror Universe Tristan Marshal was never captain of the USS Templar as the ship was never built in the Mirror Universe. Similarities Between the Two Marshalls *Both lost their parents at a very early age. *Both are close friends with their universe's Fredrick Drake. *Both have had a relationship with their universe's Kyara: The only difference was that The Prime Universe Tristan actually loved her and in the Mirror Universe it was purely sexual. Category:Humans Category:Mirror Universe Category:People (mirror)